The Rainbow Stories Of Tits McGee And Slutty McButtsex!
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Will one day talking of Henrys plans like a divorced couple bring them closer?
1. Our Time, Lets Make It Last

_**This was originally going to be a random thought fic for Ash M. Knight cause we were brainstorming together, and she wanted ME to continue, so, I apologize, and go read her stuff cause it's better. Two-Shot. I own nothing.**_

_**Blame Ash M. Knight for the random name for this fic .. Lava you Bae. :)**_

* * *

Emma walked over to the couch in the apartment she owned alone, Snow and Charming had moved out and Henry had moved back in with Regina.

Sitting down with a beer, popped the beer open on the edge of the coffee table before leaning back and putting her feet up on the table. Resting the beer between her legs, Emma picked up the TV remote and began flicking through channels.

It was Sunday, her day of, and she literally had nothing to do, she'd not long finished cleaning the whole apartment. Washed clothes, folded them and put them away once they were dry. Did all the dishes, putting them away once they were dry. Vacuumed, tidied the kitchen benches, and even washed the widow's.

Emma sipped her beer and let out a relaxed sigh, finding nothing on TV, she switched it over to the AV channel and grabbed the xbox controller from the couch cushion beside her, turning it on, she watched the screen light up and she waited for it to load, being that long since she actually played a game.

The lip of the beer bottle resting against her own pale lips, she was about to sip it when a knock at the door startled her and made her spill it down the front of her shirt, sighing, she set the beer down on the table and wiped at her shirt.

"Who is it?" Emma called, setting the controller down as she got up.

"It's Me. Ms. Swan. " Regina's husky voice answered.

Emma freaked slightly and looked around in a flurry to neaten up before she realized she already had cleaned and she sighed softly, walking over too the door.

"What's up, Regina?" Emma smiled awkwardly, opening the door.

"I was wondering if-" The mayor's voice trailed off as she noticed the spotless apartment. "You cleaned." She said, voicing her other thoughts.

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't answer why you're here."

"Henry wanted to know if he could stay here Friday night after school. I told him I'd ask for him."

"Sure, no problem, would you like to come in? I was just about to make some lunch. Where is Henry, anyway?"

Regina stepped in, shrugging off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack as she looked around. "He's at Snow and Charming's, practically begged me to let him swordfight with your father. What's for lunch?" Regina asked, prepared to decline whatever artery-clogging thing the blonde was suggesting.

"Salad sandwich." Emma said, walking over to the kitchen.

Pulling the fridge open, Emma grabbed out a few ingredients for a salad.

Regina had a genuinely surprised look as she saw what the blonde was doing and smiled softly. "You've changed, Emma."

"I have. I thought I may as well. I mean, I still indulge sometimes, but other then that, it's usually home cooked meals and stuff." Emma looked up, her blue-green eyes connecting with regina's hazel-brown ones.

Emma's briefly flickered down to Regina's lips before she quickly looked away and started chopping up the lettuce, tomato and a few other things she liked to put in her salads. Cheese, cucumber, carrot.

Regina stepped closer too the blonde and started helping, putting the ingredients into the two bowls that were still on the dry-rack beside the sink.

Emma nudged the brunette, hip to hip, and saw Regina smile once again.

"I don't think I've told you this, but. Seeing you smile, it's a good feeling to know that I'm the cause of it." Regina's eyes connected with the blondes.

Emma leaned in, hesitating slightly. Regina closed the gap, their noses bumping gently before Emma smiled, cupping the brunettes cheek, her thumb caressed it slowly as they shared a soft kiss.

Regina pressed their lips together a little harder and put her hand on the blondes waist, pulling her a impossibly closer.

Emma moaned lightly into the kiss and ran her tongue across Regina's bottom lip.

Emma pulled away slightly, checking Regina's face for any sign of regret.

When the brunette's eyes fluttered open, all Emma saw was happiness, the smile on Regina's lips only proved it.

Emma grabbed two forks from the draw and put them in the bowls handing one to Regina. "You can sit here, or on the couch, if you want." She bit her lip nervously, running her free hand down Regina's arm, giving the brunette's wrist a soft caring squeeze before Emma put the stuff away.

When the blonde looked up once more, Regina had set the bowl down again and was inches from Emma. "You don't.. Regret that, do you?" Regina asked, hesitating slightly as she lifted a hand, caressing the blonde's cheek briefly before threading them through the blonde locks.

"Not one bit, Regina." Emma stepped closer, toe to toe with the woman before kissing the mayor's lip scar once then connecting their lips lovingly.

Regina responded quickly, bunching a fist in Emma's hair, the other clutching Emma's shirt desperately.

"How did you get the scar?" Emma mumbled between small kisses.

Regina pulled from the kiss and smiled, grabbing both bowls of Salad. She gestured toward the couch and emma followed.

Once they were both sitting, Regina handed Emma her salad and the blonde took it. "Thanks beautiful."

Regina blushed softly and looked down at her bowl with a smile. "When I was younger, I think about five or six, daddy took me out riding. Mother wasn't happy about it, but she let it go cause I was so young. I fell off my horse and landed face first into the grass, my tooth went through my lip."

They both laughed softly at the story and Emma pushed a mouthful of Salad into her mouth before reaching for her beer and taking a sip, setting the bottle back on the table she looked too Regina. "I have something similar too that, but, the scar's not very noticeable."

"What do you mean, Dear?"

Emma put her bowl on the table and reached up, tugging her top lip slightly, she twisted it up, showing regina a scar inside her mouth. "My front teeth went through my lip when I was twelve, I was running about in, I think that was the Fitzgerald foster home. My foster brother Wesley tripped me over by accident and I fall on a hard wood floor." Emma chuckled, grabbing her salad once more.

After a few, silence filled mouthfuls from both the women, Emma spoke up. "Regina, Do you, like me like I like you?"

"I don't know Ms. Swan. How _do_ you likeme?" Regina smirked, looking the blonde over in appreciation.

"I like you, a lot. Regina." Their eyes connected and Emma sat her own and Regina's empty bowl down on the coffee table.

"I like you a lot too, Emma." Regina smiled, shifting a little closer to the blonde, cutting down the space between them inch by inch.

Emma moved closer until there was only millimetres left, before resting her hand on the brunette's thigh. "I love you, Regina."

Regina leaned in, not ready to say those words even though she felt it. She pressed their lips together in a firm kiss.

* * *

Lounging on the couch, Emma against the back of it, Regina snuggled firmly into the blondes front. Neither had share more then kisses and a few sweet touches.

"_Oh my god, becky, look at that butt-_" Emma leaped over Regina, grabbing her phone and blushing at her ringtone. "Her Rubes.."

Emma looked at Regina, smiling apologetically. "Sure Ruby, I can cover tonight." Emma sat on the coffee table, ending the call and putting her phone down, rubbing Regina's thighs as the brunette sat up. "I have to work from nine tonight till five in the morning." Emma pouted.

"Oh." Regina nodded. "Would you like to have dinner with Henry and myself before you have to go?" Regina asked, looking at the blonde with a soft smile.

"I'd love that." Emma beamed and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek. "What are we going to have?" Emma asked as she stood, taking the bowls and her now empty beer bottle to the kitchen.

Putting the bottle in the bin, Emma put the two bowls into the sink and ran the hot water in them, letting them soak in the scalding water before she'd wash them later.

"Lasagna, or maybe spaghetti bolognese. I haven't decided." Regina said, fixing her hair as she walked into the kitchen, resting her hands on Emma's waist.

Emma smiled, tapping Regina's nose. "Boop." She laughed softly, watching Regina twitch her nose adorably. Emma's face softened. "Awh!"

"You did not just 'Awh' me, Ms. Swan."

"Oh, but I did." Emma grinned, wrapping her arms firmly around Regina's waist, keeping her from moving.

Regina smiled and leaned up. Despite having heels on, the blonde still had height advantage, even without shoes on.

Their lips connected slowly, neither wanting to rush what they're slowly still figuring out.

Emma lifted Regina up onto the bench, the brunette's legs wrapping around Emma's waist, pulling her against her.

"What are we?" Emma asked softly, resting her hands on Regina's thighs gently.

"What do you want us to be?"

"I'd like too, take you on dates. And buy you flowers at random times. Make you smile and laugh daily. I want to be there when you usually want too be alone. I want to be your shoulder to cry on, your hand to hold, I want to give you my jacket when you're cold, and I want to wipe your tears and kick whoever's ass that made you shed them. Regina, I want to be there for you, and I want too be there for Henry too, I love you, and I've felt this way for a very long time."

Regina smiled, a silent stray tear slipping down her cheek and Emma caught it with the pad of her thumb, wiping it away.

Regina leaned in, pressing her lips to Emma happily.

Emma smiled nervously once the kiss broke. "Do you mind if I shower at yours tonight? I usually eat, then shower, then go to work if I get called in. I don't want to drop anything on my clothing."

Regina forced a sigh then draped her arms around the blondes neck. "I suppose so." Regina smiled, kissing Emma again.

Emma grinned, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, lifting her off the bench. Regina wrapped her legs and arms tighter around Emma, trusting the blonde, but still worried she might fall.

Emma carried Regina over to the couch, laying her down. She held herself up as Regina released the koala-bear-hold she had on the blonde.

Emma smiled and broke the kiss slowly, nudging Regina's nose with her own softly. "Hi." Emma whispered as Regina's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello, Dear." Regina husked, her line of sight roaming from the blondes eyes, to her lips, chest before looking back up. Their eyes connecting instantly.

Emma raised and eyebrow and smirked as Regina's blush of being caught.

* * *

Emma sat her bag under the side table just inside Regina's front door and toed her boots off also. "Emma!" Henry beamed, running downstairs.

"Hey kid." Emma smiled, accepting Henry's hug.

"Emma, you gotta come see this." Henry whispered.

"See what?" Emma whispered back, playing along.

"Mum's humming. I haven't heard her hum since before I found out I was adopted." Henry frowned briefly before shaking the thought from his mind and pulling Emma too the kitchen door.

Regina's humming filling the blondes ears, and Emma smiled. The blonde instantly recognizing the song cause she was actually playing it earlier on in the day.

Emma knelt in-front of Henry and whispered. "Go upstairs kid, I want to talk to your mum, okay? Nothing important, just paper-work."

Henry nodded and ran upstairs once more with a smile still plastered on his face.

Emma stepped into the kitchen, picking up where she heard the brunette was up too in the song, but with her voice instead.

"Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side; 'til the mornin', through the night. Well baby, stand here, holdin' my sides, close your baby blue eyes; every moment feels right. And I may feel like a fool, but I'm the only one, dancin' with you. Oh... Can't get you out of my mind." Emma sang as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pressing a kiss to Regina's neck.

Regina's eyes widened when she heard the blonde singing, she was shocked, but she smiled. Relaxing into Emma's grip.

"Hello, Beautiful." Emma smiled as Regina turned in her grasp, leaning up for a kiss.

"Hello, Dear. I assume you found the spare key alright." Regina smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's back in the pot." Emma nodded slowly, swaying slightly.

"I didn't know you could dance." Regina grinned, threading her fingers through Emma's hair.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Regina. I'm more then just a pretty face." Emma winked.

"Oh, Emma darling. you're not even a pretty face." Regina teased.

Emma gave her a lost puppy look, playing along.

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde quickly before turning away and grabbing the oven mits, taking the lasagna out of the over just two seconds before the timer went off.

* * *

".. So then, Grandpa had the juice all down his shirt and I almost spilt mine, it was funny." Henry grinned, and his mother's laughed with him as he told a story from his weekend at his grandparents.

Emma rested her hand over Regina's without thinking and just used her other hand to continue putting forkfuls of the lovely food into her mouth. "This is.. Amazing Regina." Emma said, looking towards the woman she loved.

"Thank you, Dear." Regina smiled, turning her hand over to thread her fingers through Emma's.

"Are you two together?" Henry asked, noticing their hands.

"I-uh.. Is that a problem, kid?" Emma asked nervously.

"No." Henry beamed. "It's fantastic."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina's hand up, kissing the brunette's knuckles before resting their hands back on the table.

Henry grinned and stood, collecting all the plates as Emma took her final mouthful, he rushed them too the kitchen and rinsed them before putting them in the dish-washer and walked back in, kissing Regina and Emma on the cheek. "Goodnight, mums."

"Night kid."

"Goodnight, Henry. Don't forget-"

"Teeth, shower, bed." Henry nodded, running upstairs.

Emma chuckled and stood, helping Regina up also. "Can I come by your work tomorrow? Maybe, bring you lunch." Emma asked, kissing Regina softly.

"If you're awake at lunch time, yes." Regina nodded, walking into the kitchen. "Would you like left overs in case you get hungry at work?"

"Sure, thanks."

Regina busied herself and cut up some lasagna from the baking tray and put it in a tupperware container, sealing the lid, she set it in front of the blonde who'd come into the kitchen.

"I was thinking, do you wa-"

"Goodnight Mums!" Henry called from his room before the sound of the door shutting sounded through the house.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "The shower's free, Emma." Regina smirked.

"O-Oh, right." Emma nodded.

"Wait, what were you doing too say?"

"Next weekend, the night after Henry stay's over, he goes to Snow's right?" Emma asked, Regina nodded in confirmation. "Do you maybe want to come out too diner with me that night?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Like a date?" Regina asked and Emma audibly swallowed, nervousness killing her voice. "I'd love too, Emma." Regina smiled, kissing Emma's cheek.

* * *

Emma tossed her dirty clothes back into her bag after her shower and looked around, making sure she left nothing behind before opening the bathroom door, almost colliding with Regina. "Sh-Cr-Regina, you scared the fu-frack outta me." Emma muttered, kinda pleased at how she stopped her cursing.

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled, continuing her walk to her own room. Emma set her bag out of the way and followed.

Regina turned sensing the blonde behind her she smiled, kissing Emma softly. "How long till you have to go?"

"Half an hour." Emma sighed, lifting Regina onto the bed, laying beside the brunette.

"Don't fall asleep, Ms. Swan."

"Yes ma'am, how could I possibly sleep anyway when there's a beautiful woman right here beside me that's better then any dream?"

Emma smiled as she saw Regina blush and she leaned in, kissing the brunette softly.

* * *

Emma hummed too herself as she walked into the station, carrying the tupperware container and a fork, she took it too the stations kitchen and put it in the fridge.

"You're in a good mood." Ruby said as she slid her jacket on.

"I am." Emma nodded, smiling at her friend, _slash_, deputy, _slash_, waitress.

The blonde frowned confusing herself before smiling once more. "What's got you all smiley?"

"Oh, nothing." Emma said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Nothing? Seems like something, Em." Ruby grinned.

"Oh, hush, what are you still doing here anyway? Unless you changed your mind and I can go too bed..."

"I'm gone." Ruby beamed, walking out of the station, calling out too the blonde. "You Smell Like Reginaaaa" She sing-songed before the hollow thunk of the station door closed behind the wolf-girl.

* * *

Emma finished her last piece of paperwork, her eye's heavy and sore from being up all night. "Em, what are you doing here?" Charming asked as he walked in, hanging his coat.

"Ruby, told me she had a date with Belle. So I covered." Emma muttered, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, before stretching her arms high above her head, cracking her back in the process.

"Well, you can go now, Emma. I'll cover for you." Charming smiled too his daughter and Emma got up, slipping her jacket on before grabbing the empty tupperware container and fork.

She walked out, yawning once more as she got into her car.

* * *

Once home, Emma put the tupperware in the sink, washing it and the two bowls from the previous day thoroughly before practically crawling up the stairs, she dumped her bag on the ground and dropped face first onto the bed, not bothering to change, she kicked her boots and jeans off, pulling the blanket up too her waist, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Eleven-thirty rolled around and Emma jolted awake. "Holy fuck." Emma muttered, clutching the blanket too her body desperately as if someone had just walked in on her naked. She took a few calming breaths and looked around her room.

She grabbed her phone, texting Regina.

_Please say, everything is okay with you._

**Everything's fine, Dear. Are you okay?**

_Bad dream._

**Want me too come over?**

_No, I'm fine. Half hour, lunch?_

**I'm swamped with paper work right now, Emma. Raincheck?**

_I'll bring it too you. No arguments. xXx :)_

**Alright, Dear. xxx.**

* * *

Emma beamed a smile as she walked into Regina's office after showering and changing. She picked up some Granny's take-out on the way.

"Hey now, that's a pretty sight. Regina smiling. I don't think I could ever get sick of that." Emma grinned.

Regina looked over at the blonde and stood, her smile remaining in place. "It's been there since your last text." Regina informed the blonde, pressing a kiss too the sheriffs cheek.

Emma beamed a smile and grabbed set two coffee's down on the small coffee table in front of a lounge and also set the take-out bag beside them before grabbing Regina's hand, pulling her closer. "So tell me, how's your day been?"

"Improving each second I spend with the sheriff." The mayor confessed.

"Oh, really? That's funny, cause it just so happens mine seems to improve whenever I'm around the mayor. Coincidence much." Emma grinned, sitting down.

Regina sat beside the blonde and reached for the bag, only too be stopped by Emma's hand on her forearm. "Wait, I just want to look at you first, I've missed you." Emma said softly.

"I've not gone anywhere, Dear."

"I know, it's just..."

"Does this have anything to do with your dream, Emma?"

"No..." Regina frowned, seeing right through the lie. "Maybe.." Regina then raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Yes." Emma finally caved.

"What happened, Emma?"

"can we just.. Not discuss it right now? I want to spend time with you before I have to go to work." Emma said, leaning back against the couch.

"Would it help if I just say I need you here for official sheriff's business?" Regina smirked and Emma sat up quickly once more.

"You'd do that? Keep me here?"

"Well, I do actually need to make time to see you. I actually need you to sign some forms for me." Emma grabbed the two take-away salads from the bag and put one in both their laps, handing a fork too Regina also as Emma popped the lid on the plastic container and nodded along to what Regina was saying.

"I can't argue with the mayor if she needs me for sheriff stuff." Emma said before shoving another mouthful of salad into her mouth.

* * *

**_A/N; Review? please._**


	2. I'll Be Your Soldier

**_A/N: This was supposed to be a long ass one-shot, but at the end of last chapter, was as far as my brain would allow it too go. So, here's a new chapter for you guys. :)_**

**_this is remaining unedited. for reasons. mistakes are MINE._**

**_P.s. I own nothing._**

* * *

**_~One Week Later~_**

Emma walked into her apartment, sweat dripping down her face. It was almost seven in the morning, she'd been up since five.

After trying, and failing to go back too sleep, she got up, changed into a pair of sweats, and some trainers, tugged on a sports bra, and took off running after grabbing her ipod.

She went over to the ipod dock connecting it and turning the speakers on before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom for a shower before she had to start work.

* * *

Pulling on her jeans after her shower, her phone started ringing on her bedside table.

"_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh, __I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, __I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, __I wanna hold you high and steal your pain-_" Emma grabbed her phone smiling.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Emma sat the phone on the bedside table once more, pressing 'speaker phone' so she could still hear it as she brushed her hair.

_"Good morning, Emma." _Regina's husky voice made Emma's heart flutter and the blonde beamed a smile.

"What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

_"I was wondering if you'd like too meet up at the diner for breakfast with Henry and myself?"_

"I'd love too, I can be there in ten."

_"See you soon, Dear."_

Emma ended the call and stuck her phone into her pocket before tugging on her boots and walking out.

* * *

"Morning, kid." Emma said as she slid into the booth, taking the seat beside Regina.

"Morning, Ma." Henry smiled at her.

"Morning gorgeous." Emma grinned, kissing Regina's cheek.

"I believe we've already had this conversation." Regina said, blushing lightly at the PDA.

"We did say 'Morning' but I didn't get my morning kiss." Emma put her arm across the back of the booth, behind Regina.

She leaned in, Regina leaning back further with a grin, pushing Emma back playfully.

"Emma Grace Swan!" Emma froze instantly and turned her head, looking over at Snow.

"Shit." The blonde muttered, turning too face her mother completely. "Yes, Snow?" Emma asked innocently.

"What are you doing with.. With _Her_?" Snow asked, glaring at Regina.

"Well... You see, when two people love each other very much they decide-Mmmmphhh" Emma started but Regina threw her hand over the blondes mouth.

"Henry, why don't you go see Charming." Regina said, as soon as the blonde mumbled.

When the boy jumped up and ran over to his grandfather, Regina took her hand off Emma's mouth. "As I was saying, I can do whatever the hell I want cause I'm a grown ass woman." Emma stood. "Regina, how about we get Henry breakfast then you can come eat at my place" She winked at her girlfriend.

"Henry, grab your bag, we're going to Emma's, I'll make pancakes." Regina said, calling across too her son.

The boy ran over once more, scooping up his back-pack, he slipped his hand easily into Regina's and walked out with the brunette as Emma held the door open for them.

* * *

Regina got back to the apartment after taking Henry to bus-stop, Emma had just finished cleaning up after their breakfast and she turned to the brunette and grinned. "Kid get away, okay?"

Regina hung her jacket and walked over to Emma, putting her hands on the blondes waist. "He's most likely stepping in the school yard as we speak." Regina smiled, leaning up pressing her lips against Emma's gently.

"Excellent. Now, I was thinking, we move our date to today, I take you to lunch, take you out. And to finish it off, walk along the beach?"

Regina slipped her hands into both of Emma's and links their fingers with a shy smile. "We both have work today, Dear."

"One, you barely even get the weekends off, and two, I'm the sheriff with two deputies who are both on duty today." Emma grinned, pressing her lips against Regina's.

* * *

Emma pinned Regina down in the sand, neither caring at how messy they'd get as they lost themselves in the moment of simply being together. Their lips colliding passionately, the battle for dominance that Emma soon lost despite being ontop. Regina's wondering hands clearly distracting the blonde.

The brunettes thankfully sand free hand made its way between them both, into the blondes pants, scraping her nail lightly over Emma's throbbing clit.

Emma puffed out a moan before kissing the brunette once more, mostly a blur of clashing teeth and clanging tongues.

Regina gripped the blondes waist with her free hand and squeezed, nails digging in just under Emma's shirt.

Emma's hips bucked forward and she opened her mouth in a silent gasp as Regina slid three fingers straight into her core, she began rocking her hips against Regina's hand, the heel of the brunettes palm rubbing deliciously against Emma's hardened bundle of nerves, making Emma ride the slender fingers faster, creating the perfect friction.

Hands clenching in sand as Emma felt herself growing closer to climax quickly. She crashed her lips upon Regina's hard as Emma moaned in tote full lips of her lover, a mumble of "harder" escaped the blondes lips and Regina obeyed happily, her fingers curling slightly inside the blonde before a few harder and quicker thrusts had the blode hiding her face in the crook of Regina's neck, teeth sinking into the brunettes collarbone painlessly as Emma stifled the climax-filled moan.

* * *

Walking into the apartment, the couple headed straight for the bathroom to wash off the sand, sweat and the smell of sex.

The shrill ringing of Emma's phone stopped the blonde midstep making Regina fall back a step almost colliding into the blonde due to their joined hands.

"Who's that?"

"That's Snows ringtone. It might be for Henry." Emma pulled the phone out of her pocket, looking at the screen, she answered the call putting it straight on speaker just in case it was about Henry so Regina knew what was going on.

"What's going on, Snow?" Emma asked.

"Emma you need to come get Henry, he's just been involved in a fight. I tried calling Regina but-"

"Yeah her phone fell into the water at the beach cause I kinda tackled her. I'll be at the school in about twenty minutes with Regina." Emma ended the call dragging Regina to the bathroom to continue their quick shower before they went to the school.

* * *

Emma opened the door to the Benz for Regina, holding her hand out to help the brunette out of the car.

Regina accepted the hand gratefully, smiling tight-lipped at the blonde.

"What do you think Henry was fighting for?" Emma asked as she locked the car and slipped her hand back into its safe comfort of the brunettes.

"I've never known henry to be violent, Emma. I honestly have no idea."

They walked the rest of the way to the principals office in willing but awkward silence.

"Mums!" Henry yelped seeing his mothers. Regina released Emma's hand and rushed over checking the young Mills over carefully, seeing nothing but a small cut on his lip, she rubbed her thumb over it gently wiping away the blood. "Can you heal it, it really hurts." Henry pouted, his eyes pleading.

Regina opened her mouth to agree but Emma put her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "Wait a minute. We'll talk too the head teacher first an if you were fighting for bad reason, you get to deal with the pain."

Henry hung his head and nodded, sitting once more. "Ms. Swan! I don't think-"

"Regina I doubt he'll be in trouble anyway I'm sure it's all all a misunderstanding, right Henry?"

The boy nodded quickly, his eyes shooting up to meet his birth mothers. "That's right!" he quickly agreed.

"Then I'm sure a few more minutes with the pain won't kill you."

* * *

As soon as they got back to Emma's apartment, Henry at on the couch, touching his healed lip with a proud smile. "Can we have some sundaes, mum?" he asked looking over at Regina.

"We can, as soon as you tell me your side of the story." Regina said, sitting beside Emma.

"Well, at lunch Gretel didn't like the fact that you and ma were-_are _together." he corrected himself quickly. The she went and got her friend, I think his name was Lucas. He started saying that you two were just together cause there's no one else that would accept you both the way you are. So, I hit him." Henry shrugged. "Cause I believe that he's wrong, and no one else is just good enough to make you both happy-"

"You're wrong, kid!" Emma cut in.

"I am?"

"He is?"

Regina and henry said at the same time.

"The only other person that could make me happy Henry, is you. The same goes for your mum. You're brave Henry, and strong, and we love you." Emma smiled.

Regina nodded in agreement and smiled, resting her hand in Emma's. "Emma darling, I believe he reqested sundaes, do you want me to make them here or shall we go home?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly at Regina calling her mansion home then thought against it thinking she didn't mean it the way she herself thought.

"I mean, Henrys and my home" Regina quickly corrected herself not noticing that the blonde had already picked up her mistake.

* * *

Emma sat quietly in the kitchen of the mansion, watching Regina move around it like a perfected dance.

"Do you need help?" Emma finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"No dear, I'm fine. Why don't you go play the Xbox with henry." Regina smiled, handing the blonde two bowls. "Or eat with Henry why I clean up."

Emma set one of the bowls down next to Regina's and smiled. "I'll be back." She walked out of the room, handing Henry his sundae before coming back to see the kitchen almost fully cleaned and pulled Regina into her arms. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Emma." Regina kissed the blonde, caressing Emmas cheek as she did so. "I love you." Regina murmured into the kiss.

Emma pressed her lips harder against Regina's, tangling her fingers in the brunette short locks.

Emma slowly pulled from the kiss keeping her fingers firmly in Regina's hair. "Sundaes?" she grinned.

Regina stepped from the blondes grip completely and nodded. "Sundaes."

* * *

Emma woke the next morning blinking away the sleepyness she felt, then realised she had no clothes on.

It took a minute to realise she was in Regina's bed. Grinning, Emma looked at the woman who was mere inches from her. With her back to the blonde, Emma decided if she was awake, Regina had to be also.

Gently pushing Regina to lay on her back, Emma checked to make sure she was asleep before she slid under the sheet and placed soft kisses on her journey down to the apex of the brunettes thighs spreading Regina's legs enough, Emma settled between them before taking in Regina's sweet musky scent before running her tongue over her girlfriends core, dipping her tongue into Regina, she herself moaned at the taste before bringing her head up to suck hungrily on Regina's clit as she pumped two fingers in and out fast of her lover.

Regina bucked her hips to meet each of her lovers thrusts, the brunette woke as soon as she felt Emma at her core. "Emma." Regina moaned, arching her back "Don't... Don't stop" she choked out, biting her lip hard as she felt a heavenly climax approaching.

"Wasn't planning on it" Emma mumbled before sliding her tongue in with her fingers.

Regina bought her fist to her mouth, biting down on her knuckle as she muffled another moan.

Emmas skilled fingers and talented mouth brought Regina to climax quicker then Regina had ever had.

Emma lapped up the juices of her lover, ever drop she could before sliding up the brunettes body, placing a trail of kisses on her way up.

* * *

When Henry was at school that day, Emma took her lunch break thinking of sweet things to say to Regina, until her mind clicked.

She remembered a movie she watched a while back and googled some words from a certain scene, taking her time to write it oit perfectly.

The blonde then walked down to the flower shop, ordering a dozen roses getting them in a nice maroon box she placed the note on the roses carefully and watched the lid get put on the box and a blue ribbon get tied on it before staring at the delivery man and watching him walk away to make the delivery.

* * *

Regina heard the knock on the office door and stood, walking around to open it, the man handed her the box and she nodded her thanks before walking over to the sofa and taking a seat.

Opening the box carefully, Regina glanced at the roses as she picked up the note.

Averting her gaze to the paper she began to read, picturing emma saying it to her, the blondes voice in her mind.

"_Everynight I empty my heart, but by morning its full again. Slowly droplets of you seep in through the nights soft caress at dawn I overflow with thoughts of us, an aching pleasure that brings me no respite._

_Love cannot be contained the neat packaging of desire splits asunder, spilling crimson through my days, long languishing days are now bruised tender with yearning, spent searching for a fingerprint, a scent, a breath you left behind._"

Regina had tears in her eyes by the end of it.

* * *

Emma was listening to her iPod in the station as she signed paperwork, humming along, sometimes singing.

"I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it, you're thirsty I'll be rain, you get hurt I'll take your pain."

The blonde was too lost in the song to notice the brunette standing in the doorway watching her.

"I know, you don't believe it but I said it and I still mean it. When you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier. My aim is so true, I want to show you, I'll try forever. I'm never gonna say 'surrender'."

Emma looked up as she cracked her knuckles and neck, freezing instantly as she saw Regina.

Ripping the earbud from her ear, Emma stood quickly. "Regina-" Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Regina had collided their lips.

Lifting the brunette onto her desk where there thankfully was space, Emma slid her hands up and down Regina's thighs over the skirt.

"I loved the note."

"I wish I could claim ownership of the words, but I stole them from a movie."

"I think you honestly just made me want you more, Dear."

"Right now, Right here type of want?" Emma grinned, silently praising charming and ruby had ditched work today.

"Very much so."

Emma's eyas shone with lust and she pushed Regina's skirt up to her hips, dropping a kiss ointo reginas lips as she thrust three fingers straight into the brunettes core after pushing the panties aside.

* * *

**_A/N: Well Meg, looks like you and everyone else got their wish. This will be getting continued!_**

**_Review, please. These will be ALL one-shots. But, they'll join, a week gap between each._**


	3. Exhaustion

_**A/N; The thing with Belle is, in this story, she changes from Belle to Lacey sometimes, this chapter, I need a bit of Lacey, for her background.**_

* * *

_**~One Week Later~**_

Emma walked into the mansion, eyes searching the lower level for her girlfriend. "Regina, I got your text, what was so urgent that you had to see me right now?"

The blonde stopped in the doorway and saw Regina and Belle.. _Lacey_.. laughing in the kitchen over a glass of wine. "Regiiiiinaaaaa, You pulled me out of bed to come watch you drink? You know I have to work the barbeque at the fair tomorrow." Emma huffed, letting her hair down once more, she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Emma, I got you here because, Lacey and I have had a few too many and I wasn't going to let her walk back to Granny's alone."

"Wait, she's Lacey tonight? Why didn't you just get her to call Ruby, you know it's a wolf night and Ruby is already madly in love with her. I mean, hell, last full moon, Ruby sat at her feet until both her personalities had enough and put Ruby outside so she could sleep. Seriously babe, it's two in the morning." Emma whined grabbing both of the now empty glasses from the women's hands and set them in the sink, pointing towards the stairs. "Go get ready for bed, Regina, I'll call Ruby and get Lacey home safe. Then I'll come and lay with you, okay?"

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's cheek. "Okay, Dear. Do hurry." She husked in the blondes ear before pulling away and turning to Lacey. "Come see me tomorrow if you remember what we were talking about."

Lacey nodded and playfully saluted. "Goodnight Regina."

Regina beamed a smile and walked upstairs.

Emma sighed, exhaustion clear in her features. The blonde turned to Lacey and looked at the auburn haired woman, gesturing towards the front door. "Lets get you home." Emma smiled softly.

"Thank you Sheriff, but really, I can walk myself. There's no need to get Ruby or for Regina to call you out of bed. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What's going on with you and Ruby?" Emma asked once she had shut the front door to the mansion behind them.

"Wha-how?"

"She's been upset for days, and she's one of my friends, plus I'm the sheriff." Emma shrugged.

"She thinks that asking Regina about a public-holiday is ridiculous because the day is from Australia, where my Lacey memories are from, and that Australia Day, shouldn't be here, in Maine."

"Is that what you and Regina were talking about?" Emma asked and Lacey simply nodded. "Well, if you haven't bought it up tomorrow, I'll take it you forgot, so I'll ask for you, if you want."

"Perks of sleeping with the Mayor, I see." Lacey chuckled and pulled the chain of her necklace from behind her shirt.

"A dog whistle?" Emma asked, looking at what was hanging from the chain.

"Ruby said, if I ever need her, she'll come when I whistle." Lacey shrugged, and Emma nodded.

Lacey bought the silver pipe to her mouth and blew, seconds later both herself and Emma heard a howl, they looked around then too each other. When Emma turned to look around again she jumped back with a gasp.

"Damnit, Ruby!" Emma yelped at the wolf, sitting in front of them patiently.

Ruby, in wolf form, tilted her head and let out a playful bark.

"Take Lacey home, Ruby, protect her." The wolf bowed her head slightly and grabbed Lacey's hand softly with her Jaw, just enough to tug her before trotting ahead without the girl.

Lacey took a few steps and caught up to the wolf.

Emma grinned and turned, heading back inside, she locked the door flicking lights off as she went upstairs.

* * *

Laying beside the still awake brunette, Emma kicked her shoes off and dropped her sock-covered feet on the end of the bed, rolling onto her side to face Regina. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dear." Regina smiled.

Emma reached forward and tapped Regina's nose with her finger, causing the brunette to scrunch her face up and twitch her nose.

Emma grinned, leaning forward to capture her loves lips.

Regina responded eagerly, caressing Emma's side, pushing the blondes tank-top up slowly.

Emma pushed Regina to lay down, making quick work of straddling the brunette and pulling the tank-top off herself.

"No Bra, did you expect this to happen, Emma?" Regina teased.

"No, You called me out of bed, you expect me to completely dress up at two in the morning?" Emma chuckled, leaning down to nip and suck at Regina's neck.

"Quite the opposite, I expected you to _come _in nothing." Regina tilted her head back, using the pillow for support as Emma marked her.

Emma's light laugh vibrated against Regina's neck, making her moan. "Oh, I'll come in nothing alright." Emma stood on the bed, popping the button to her jeans, she pushed them down her long legs before kicking them off the bed. Her bare-centre coming in contact with Regina's clothed one as soon as she dropped back onto her knees once more.

A soft groan releasing her lips as Regina brought her hips up, grinding herself against Emma's core to tease the blonde.

Emma whimpered and rolled her hips, hitting a particular sweet spot.

* * *

Regina woke the next morning, with a splitting headache. The blonde sprawled on top of her, the golden mane tickling her breasts making Regina brush the hair away from her chest, uncovering the beautiful baby like face.

Regina caressed Emma's cheek, lifting the blondes head carefully, she connected their lips, slowly coaxing the blonde awake.

"Not that I mind, Dear. But how did you get into my bed? And why are we naked? Wait, I know why we're naked, that much is obvious, but.."

"Last night, around two, you called, asking me to get Lacey home, she said something about Australia Day."

"Oh, alright." Regina nodded. "I've never drank so much that I've forgotten a night." Regina gasped. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, we made love then fell asleep." Emma shrugged, sliding up to rest against the head board beside Regina.

"Oh." Regina nodded once more. "Where's Henry?"

"He slept at mine, remember. I called Granny when I had to go and dropped Henry off there, she's probably got him helping out for the fair to-" A yawn interrupting her, and she stretched whilst covering her mouth, the sheet falling off her breasts. "-Today." She finished, sliding back down covering herself in the blankets once more.

Regina wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her into a loving kiss. "Good morning."

Emma groaned as their lips parted and leaned up to reconnect them, a mumble of 'morning' flowing from her lips before crashing their lips together.

* * *

"Over there, Emma, put the damn meat over at the barbeques!" Ruby barked her order and put a few platters of snacks on the booth-table that Granny had set-up at.

Emma sat the tray of uncooked meat down on the table beside the barbeque and stood behind it, lighting up the burners. "How long till they're ready, Dear?" Regina asked, appearing in front of Emma on the other side of the barbeque, making the blonde jump and yelp.

"Damn it, 'Gina. Stop scaring me." Emma huffed. I've just gotten here myself as you know seeing as there's no food cooked.

Regina flicked her wrist in a circular motion, making a coffee appear in it before holding it out to the blonde. "Here, darling."

"Thank you." Emma mumbled lightly before pecking Regina's lips as she took the coffee.

* * *

A loud whistle sounded throughout the open lawn of grass, everyones head snapped up to see Regina standing at a podium. "Thank you all for coming here today." She started before clearing her throat. "Before we start the fair, an important matter has been drawn to my attention."

She gestured into the crowd, pointing out Lacey, or, was it Belle today? Regina wasn't so sure. "Miss French in her Lacey state of mind would like a day from her background bought to Storybrooke."

A few whoops and cheers were heard. "Quiet down, please." Regina's voice bellowed loud enough to be heard but not enough to be a yell.

Once everyone had quieted down again, Regina looked towards Lacey once more. "What day is this '_Australia Day_'?" Regina asked the woman.

"January twenty-six." Lacey stepped forward, a slight sway to her step. It was only lunch time and the woman was already inebriated.

Ruby was at her side in a flash and helped the girl stand straight. "What are the traditions for this day?" Emma asked.

"Australia Day? Well. It's hard to explain." Lacey giggled, stepping up beside Regina. "I was wondering if we could get a certain drink. Some steak, another day outside in the glorious sunshine, a pool for the kids to play in.. In fact, this could be held at the pool. There's a nice grass patch for people to hang out on, barbeque area."

"That's sixteen days away, we'll sort it out, but for now, let the festivities begin!" Regina clapped her hands twice and a few fire-works went off, the fair-ground lit up, the rides glowing with fairy-lights despite it being the middle of the day.

* * *

Nine PM rolled around and Henry had slumped in Emma's comfortable chair, fast asleep. The blonde took her jacket off and placed it over her son with a smile.

"You ready to go home?" Regina asked Emma, walking over to the mother and son.

"Yeah, I'll just get Ruby to fill in for the barbee duty's and we can go, okay?"

"Someone say my name?" Ruby asked, stepping beside Regina, licking fairy-floss off her lips.

"You're on B-B-Q duty." Emma said, scooping Henry up and cradling him close. Despite him being twelve, it didn't seem right to wake him after a long day.

* * *

Emma laid Henry in his bed slowly and carefully, putting the cover over him. The boy rolled away from her, onto his side he curled under his blanket and Emma took a step back, hooking her arm around Regina's waist. "You did a good job, Regina. He's a great kid." Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's temple and walked out of the room, heading towards the master bedroom.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, so next up, we'll have a bit of **_**my _background, cause I'm Australia. Ha :p Please Review._**


	4. Please Say You Want This Too

_**A/N; Lacey's Day. :) Australia Day. To all the Australian who read this, I know it's not actually Australia day RIGHT NOW.. But I couldn't hold off on posting it.**_

_**Time Jump, Regina decided to keep the tradition for Lacey.**_

* * *

_**~One Year and Sixteen Days Later~**_

"Move it over under the shade-cloth, Emma" Ruby instructed, watching the blonde push the barbecue around.

"I'm doing that." Emma snapped. She'd been in a snappy mood all morning and ruby had had enough.

"What is your problem today, Em?" Ruby asked, walking over and pushing the barbecue with ease, one handed into the area it was going.

"Regina and I had a fight last night." Emma huffed. "Thanks for that." She gestured to the barbecue.

Ruby nodded and sat down on a seat, patting the spot beside her. "What was the fight about?"

"She wanted to but I didn't."

"When was the last time you two..."

"The fair." Emma cut her off.

"Sixteen days, that's gotta be a record for two horny fuckers like you pair." Ruby said and Emma just nodded.

"I said I hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. I'm sure its just nerves or something."

"Miss. Swan, can I talk to you?" Regina asked, walking over to the pair.

"Uh, I'll talk to you later, Em." Ruby got up, walking off and Regina took her seat.

"We're back to '_Miss. Swan_' now?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I really am."

Emma pouted at the use of her first name, dripping from her girlfriends lips. She felt like it had been forever since Regina had said it lovingly.

"Emma come with me for a minute, Henry is fine with everyone watching him." Regina grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her away.

* * *

Emma yelped when they came to a stop and Regina pinned her to the wall, crashing their lips together.

Emma responded eagerly, pulling Regina's shirt up and off, dropping it on the floor.

Regina connected their lips once more, slipping a thigh between Emma's legs, the blonde instantly grinded upon it. A hoarse moan slipping from the blondes lips, as Emma lulled her head back against the wall.

Regina took Emma's tank top off, enjoying the sight of the full breasts barely fitting into the red bikini-bra Emma had on in place of a normal bra.

Regina undid the bottom tie and brought her mouth down to the now pert nipples, kissing it before sliding her hands down to undo the blondes short-shorts, slipping a hand inside, past the bikini-bottoms and straight into the moistness. "Ah, 'Gina, please." Emma begged with a husky voice.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked hand in hand into the sheltered pool area, the heat from the heated pool warming up the area. Fighting off the January chill.

Emma slid to sit on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water, her hand still up gripping Regina's.

The brunette sat down, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, 'Gina." Emma smiled, resting her free hand over their bound ones.

"Mums!" Henry called excitedly and swam over to them. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I split some juice on me to Regina spoofed me home so I could change shirts and soak the other one."

"Riiiiight, how long were you thinking up that lie?" Henry giggled.

"Wh-What?"

"You fell asleep. Your hairs a mess, which means you made up, which means I don't have to be quiet in the kitchen in the mornings cause Ma won't be sleeping on the couch. Woo-Hoo, I get my cartoons back!" He grinned, swimming away once more.

* * *

"May I have your attention everyone!" Regina called, standing on a table, Emma supporting her in case she were to fall. "Before we get started on today's celebration for the towns Australian. Lacey would like to say a few words."

Lacey stepped up with a helping hand from Regina whom stepped down afterwards.

"Thank you all for coming and celebrating _my _background." Lacey started and raised her can of '_Bunderberg Rum_' and smiled. "I want to thank you for pretty much accepting me straight away. Both Belle and myself. And before we start on the Barbee, I warn you these are Australian sausages. They're amazing, I promise you."

"They smell great so can we eat now?" Ruby called.

A few people laughed and Lacey held up a hand, motioning for the wolf girl to wait. "Enjoy the rum adults, I assure you its better then any rum I've ever had. Kids, we have cordial for you, and slushies. Thanks all, again. And enjoy. The fireworks I got here from Sydney will be going off at sunset." With that, the Australian jumped off the table and smiled at Regina. "Thank you for this, I guess I've felt home sick, I don't know why."

"It happens." Emma smiled, joining her arm around Regina.

"HOLY FOODGASM!" Ruby let out a please yelp as she bit iinto the sausages. "What is in these?"

Lacey shrugged then said in a serious tone. "Oh, just rabbits and dingoes, I think there's also some of the homeless people in that batch."

When everyone when deadly silent Lacey sucked in a breath then laughed. "I love you guys." She laughed more. "So easy to fool."

* * *

Lacey knelt in front of a positioned firework, trying to work her lighter, Regina came over and knelt down, summoning a small fireball, she lit the firework and Lacey jumped up, pulling Regina a safe distance away.

Emma's hand found her girlfriends, and their fingers intertwined instantly as the setting sun was barely insight and te sky was lit up with purples, yellows, reds, greens and blues, the colors forming a picture of a dragon breathing fire and people cheered.

"Is there more?" Henry asked Lacey with pleading eyes and the woman nodded with a smile.

"I wouldn't just have one, Henry."

Lacey and Regina walked over to set up another, and stepped back once more. Within seconds the sky was lit up with a bright red rose.

Lacey went to set up the third, and Regina went to help with lighting it, but Emma stopped her this time.

"Wait Regina, there's something I ... I gotta tell you before we set this one off."

"What is it?" Regina asked and briefly looked to Lacey to see her still setting up a series of fireworks before turning back to the blonde to see her down on one knee.

"Regina Mills, I love you so damn much. You and Henry are the reason for my every breath and heart beat, I love you both. Regina, I want to be wwith someone who, in ten years from now makes my heart jump when I hear their key in the door. And that someone, is you. Regina, I.." The blonde pulled a ring-box from her pocket and opened it. A Ruby on each side of a diamond. "Regina will you marry me?"

Regina lifted her free hand to her mouth, her other reaching to the ring-box. Nodding, Regina smiled behind her hand. "Yes, Emma."

Emma leaped up, lifting the brunette off the ground, kissing her passionately.

The sound of fireworks popping made them smile into the kiss, whilst everyone watched the rainbow of colors light up the sky thanks to another lighter.

"I love you." Emma mumbled against Regina's lips.

Regina fisted her fingers in Emma's hair, gripping it tighter in rection of the blondes words.

* * *

_**A/N: Probably just the wedding and another chapter left in this story. Depends on the feedback. Please review.**_


End file.
